


babysitting. just babysitting

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: you got called to babysit jack, your hot boss(that you totally have a crush on)'s kid, and you find out something about hotch at the end
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	babysitting. just babysitting

Falling in love with your boss was never a good thing. It didn’t matter what the job was; getting involved with a superior was likely to end in disaster. When you first stepped into the BAU, you were intimidated by the group. They were a tight-knit, found family, and you were the new kid on the block. But you kept your head up and you worked your way into their dynamic. You found comfort in an unusual person, the most stoic one of the group, Aaron Hotchner. If someone asked you why, you couldn’t answer them. It just happened. Since you were the “baby” of the group, he felt a desire to protect you. He was the one that checked in on you when you were having bad weeks or when cases were tough. You did the same to him. Additionally, you also became Jack’s babysitter. One night, Hotch got called away on a solo case and he needed a babysitter on short notice. Nobody could fill in, so as a last resort, he called you. You were more than happy to fill the job, and because Jack loved you so much, he’d call you in to babysit. It wasn’t a problem for you; you didn’t have a life outside of your job. So, if Aaron called, you were there.

You knew it was wrong to develop crushes on your superiors. Now that you were on a team full of profilers, you knew you couldn’t have a crush. If your team found out, you’d get teased relentlessly, and you didn’t want that. So, you hid everything. When they asked you if you had a crush or were seeing anyone, you shut down the question immediately. But when Hotch pulled you aside and asked you the same question, you became a stuttering, blushy mess. Right then, he knew that you, at the very least, had a crush. But he didn’t make you tell him who it was. You knew that he’d be caught completely off guard if you told him the truth. Additionally, it was a possibility that you could lose your job. You didn’t want to throw away all your years of hard work over a stupid crush. So, you kept everything under wraps. The only one who knew about your crush was your cat, Pepper. And as far as you knew, Pepper wasn’t going to be telling anyone, so you were fine. 

You got a text for Hotch asking you to babysit, and you texted him back saying you would. You never asked questions when he asked you; there was no need. Throwing on a fluffy sweater and a pair of UGG boots, you hurried out the door and texted Aaron that you’d be there as soon as you could. What you didn’t know was that Aaron was calling you because he had something to confess. He liked you, and it wasn’t just as a teammate. The stern, intimidating, and badass Aaron Hotchner had a crush on the newest recruit. And somehow you had missed the signs. You didn’t think twice about how he always paired with you in cases and how he was more protective of you. You chalked it up to being the new recruit, and white part of it was your newness, the other part was the fact he wanted to spend time with you. When he’d come home and see you and Jack playing together, he always smiled. You never noticed how his eyes would be watery and glassy when you would say goodbye. For him, seeing you play with Jack reminded him of Haley. 

As you drove to Aaron’s house, your stomach fluttered with butterflies as you got closer and closer. This wasn’t an abnormal request from him, and so you were perplexed as to why your stomach was all aflutter. When you got to his house, you shook your head in an attempt to quell the nerves and took a deep breath.

“Babysitting,” you said aloud to yourself. “You’re babysitting. This is not a date. This is looking after his kid.”

You took another deep breath in before stepping out of the car and walking into the lobby of Aaron’s apartment building. Your brain couldn’t wrap itself around the fact that you were getting butterflies in your stomach over going to see your boss on a weekend to babysit his kid. This wasn’t a meet-and-greet with your favorite celebrity; this was babysitting your boss’s kid. Make that your insanely attractive, badass, and sexy boss’s kid. No big deal.

You went up the elevator to his floor and once it stopped, you shook out your body before stepping out. Composure, composure, composure. You put on a stellar smile before knocking on his door. Aaron answered it and when he saw it was you, his expression lit up.

“Y/N, good morning!”

“Hey, Hotch. Good morning to you as well!”

He held the door open for you as you came in, and he closed the door behind you once you stepped fully into the entryway. You rocked back on your heels as you said,

“So, how long will you be gone?”

“About that,” Aaron scratched the back of his head, “You see, my plans got canceled last minute, and by the time I got the text, you were here.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, I’ll just be on my way,” you said as you started to head for the door.

“Wait, don’t go just yet. Since you’re here, I-I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

“I want you to know that even if you don’t feel the same that this will not jeopardize your position here on this team, nor will I make any attempts to change your stance on this matter.”

“Just spit it out. I’m not gonna report you to HR or anything.”

“Y/N, I’ve been thinking about you. And I don’t mean that I’ve been thinking about how you fit in on this team or your performance in the field. I’ve been thinking about you in a highly unprofessional, romantic way. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and I’m-”

“Hotch,” you said, looking up at him and shaking your head, “I’m not going to go screaming to upper management. I, uh, I feel the same.”

You stepped closer to him and took his large hand in yours. The corners of his lips turned up into the smallest resemblance of a smile. You inched closer to him before brushing your lips against his, not wanting to push him into doing something before he was ready. His lips tenderly captured yours in a soft kiss as his hand released yours and cupped your chin. Your hands moved to his chest and you let yourself get lost in the feeling of his pillowy soft lips on yours. As he slowly pulled away, you let out a relieved sigh. 

“Everything okay? He asked as you opened your eyes,

“Yeah. I just-I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither was I. I know it wouldn’t technically be the first date, but I was wondering if you’d like to go to the zoo with Jack and me today?”

“I’d love to, Aaron,” you said with a bright smile. 


End file.
